


A Little Gift

by candlelight27



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No beta reader, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: Amidst my finals, a ray of sunshine. Enjoy.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Little Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightlycoloredteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlycoloredteacups/gifts).



> Amidst my finals, a ray of sunshine. Enjoy.

You were in the cockpit, in the seat next to Mando.

There was a knot in the pitch of your stomach. Despite having known the Mandalorian for a long time, you had never been in the Razor Crest. He always stationed the ship on your planet and spend a couple of days lounging on your house, trying to find pieces for the Crest, healing his wounds. It never lasted too long, but those were moments you’d treasure because you knew they weren’t going to last.

You were nervous but curious. You looked everywhere. The ship was austere, just like his owner. There were lots of panels filled with screens and buttons and you wondered how he managed to remember what everything was supposed to do.

“Why did you want me to come to your ship?” You asked out loud.

“I have a surprise for you.” He answered.

You raised your eyebrows.

His gloved hand started to push some buttons and lowering gear sticks. The engine roared. You saw the landscape of your native planet becoming smaller by mere seconds.

“It’s amazing.” You were mesmerized by the view. Everything seemed so tiny up there. Your heart was beating fast.

“You told me you’d never visited the space.”

His tone was serene, yet you knew him well enough to identify the underlying pride. You giggled. He sometimes brought you gifts. He let them on your table and made no comments about it. But there was a certain smugness afterwards, when you told him you loved it. His helmet couldn’t hide it.

Soon, the Crest was leaving the atmosphere of your planet. Everything was shaking. For a moment you thought the ship would shatter, but you were surprisingly wrong.

And then they appeared before you. Thousands, millions of stars shining over a black curtain of infinity. It was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen. You saw your planet, a mere colourful spot in the background.

“Come here.” The Mandalorian ordered.

You took off your belt, eyes fixed in the vast space. The Mandalorian grabbed your hand and placed you on his lap, your back hitting his chest.

“I didn’t know you were a romantic.” You said with a smile.

“Don’t look at me, okay?”

He took off the helmet. He sometimes did it, when you were the only one around. You promised him you’d never look at him, and you always fulfilled that promise. He wrapped his arms around you and nestled his face against your hair.

“Can I say your name now?” You asked shyly.

“Yes. Nobody’s around to hear it.” He kissed the top of your head.

“I love you, Din.” You whispered.

“I love you too.”


End file.
